The invention relates to telephone apparatus, and more particularly to one or more headsets with one or more bases for a cordless telephone telecommunications system.
In using a cordless telephone of the conventional type having a hand-held handset with an antenna and built-in radio transmitter and receiver, it has been found that it is inconvenient to carry around such a handset. It is therefore a primary object of the invention to overcome this inconvenience by providing a cordless telephone instrument formed as a headset with built in transmitter and receiver apparatus, which can be placed on the head of a user, who thereby has both hands free to do tasks other than carrying a cordless telephone.
It is another object to provide such a telephone that has a base part with a built-in charger for charging at least one interchangeable spare battery, and corresponding radio or infrared receiver and transmitter.